The Party
by Phantom1510
Summary: Kim and Ron are invited to a huge party. Kim is feeling left out because she is the only one without a date but Ron has a little secret that might make Kim’s night complete.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible

The Party Chapter 1

It was 3:00 and school was just ending for Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron started to walk home.

"I can't wait for the party it is going to be so much run!" Ron said excited

"I know Ron there is going to be music dancing and even a pool even know it's like 70 digress out." Kim said

"Kp I thought that you didn't like to dance?" Ron said smiling at Kim

"I don't but maybe I will." Kim said walking up her street

Kim walked up to her house and smiled at Ron (Kim has had a slight crush on Ron for about a week) Kim unlocked her door.

"I will see you at the party." Kim said wile opening her door

"See you later Kp." Ron said smiling at her and walking toured his house

Kim shut the door and walked up to her room. Kim sat on her bed deep in though. Kim was not to sure if she loved Ron or if she just really cared for him. Kim got up, walked over to her closet, and looked around. Kim pulled out a red shirt similar to Ron's and a pare of blue jeans. Kim went back down stairs.

"Hey mom" Kim said to her mom who was cooking dinner

"Kim are you going to eat some food before you got to the party?" Kim's mom asked wile setting plates on the table.

"no there is going to be food there." Kim said helping her mom set the table

"Ok Kim I forgot when does the party start?" Kim's mom asked sitting down at the table

"7:00" Kim said

"Are you and Ron going together?" Kim's mom asked

"no we are just going to meet up at the party." Kim said

"Kim is there going to be any kissing at this party?" Kim's mom asked in a hushed tone

"No" Kim said as she shook he head

"your father was worried about that." Kim's mom said

Kim gave her mom a smile and walked up to her room. Kim was really excited about this party, it's the party of the year. Almost every body was going. Kim sat up in her room and watched TV until it was time to go. At 6:30 Kim looked up at her clock and was in shock time had went by so fast.

"Wow if I don't hurry I'll be late!" Kim said grabbing her coat.

Kim quickly ran out the door and down the street. Kim arrived at the party at about 7:10, she was only 10 minutes late. when Kim got there she gave her card to her friend Emily's mom.

"Kim every body is in the garage if you want to go around back." Emily's mom said

Kim walked around back to find he friends Aaron, Jack, Cody, and Brandon

"Hey what's up" Aaron said as he stuck his hands in his pockets

"Have you guys seen Ron" Kim asked smiling at her friends

"no" Cody said

"I heard Ron is going to skip the party he said he didn't really want to come" Jack said taking a sucker out of his mouth.

"What he promised me he would come!" Kim said with a sad look on her face

"Maybe he will Kim just give him some time." Brandon said walking away with the others

Kim felt like she was going to die, She wanted her best friend to come to the party of the year and have some fun. Kim walked over to the pool and basketball area. Kim and a couple of her friends played basketball when they were done it was almost 8:00 Kim pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Ron's number when she herd Ron's voice she looked up to find Ron smiling.

"Ron you came" Kim said running up to Ron

"Yeah Kp did you think I would abandon you" Ron said hugging Kim

Kim, Ron and a few other people stood around and just talked. Kim and Ron were talking with Tyler and Ben around the pool, It had gotten colder so They all figured no one was getting in the pool but they were wrong.

"Hey Ben I will give you ten bucks to just randomly jump in the pool." Ron said to Ben

"No" Ben said giving Ron a weird look

"Okay how about 20." Ron said pulling a 20 dollar bill out of his pocket

"Okay!" Ben said grabbing the 20 out of Ron's hand

Ben ran over to the pool, took his shirt and shoes off and jumped in every body though he was nuts. The whole time Ben was in pool he complained how cold it was. It was very cold outside that day. Ben had started something every one started to jump in the pool. Kim was not about to neither was Ron it was to cold outside.

I had a lot of fun at this party and I hope you liked this chapter.Sorry It took a little longer to put this story up than it said in my profile my computer is all messed up and agian SORRY!. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible

The Party Chapter2

Kim and Ron stood by each other and watched as almost half of the party jumped in the pool. Kim and Ron dicited to head out front where every one else was playing basketball. Kim sat on the ground and watched as Ron played basketball with Jack, Aaron and Ben. As Kim sat there she had a quick thought Ron looks so cute when he runs.

"wate did I just think that?" Kim said to herself.

"What was that Kp?" Ron said as he stopped running after the basketball.

"Oh...nothing Ron...I am fine." Kim said as Ron helped her from the ground.

"Are you shure Kim" Ron asked

"Yeah I'm going to go talk to Kate" Kim said as she started to walk over to where her friend Katie was standing.

Kim slowly walked as every step she took she could feel her heart beet. Kim was scared and didn't know what to do she was In love with her best friend. 


End file.
